


The hope for a brighter future

by secret_103



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 17 is Lapis, 18 is Lazuli, Alternate Universe, Android 17 & 18 are referred to by their real names., Gohan is about 23, I made up their last names, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Trunks 17 & 18 are the same age (12), Violence against Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_103/pseuds/secret_103
Summary: A different day, A different Timeline. It’s the story of how Trunks met Lapis and Lazuli Speranza.





	The hope for a brighter future

He couldn’t breathe

His feet pounded on the ground, the night their only protection. His sister ran next to him, her usual calmness gone, replaced with fear. They couldn’t fly, they would be open targets. But they had no where to go. The forest taunted them, as mechanical parts wizzed closer and closer. His still human parts screamed in exhaustion. He didn’t know how long they could do this for.

Then before he knew it, a giant force knocked him forward, sending him flat on his face. He swiftly turned over.

Android 19 loomed over the twins. He had a sick smile on his face, like a predator who just caught his prey. His master would be elated to know he brought back the runway cyborgs. Lazuli wimpered as Lapis felt the world stop. His legs felt numb, unable to move. The android took this opportunity to grab them by the necks.

Lapis finally snapped into fight mode. “Let us go you piece of shit!” The twelve year old screamed, kicking his feet at the offender. Lazuli shrieked as she banged her fists against 19’s arm, trying to force a release. Lapis tried to focus a ki blast, but the robot was one step ahead of them. He sent a violent shock through the two of them, causing their wires to short-circuit. 

Lapis spasmed as he lost feeling in his body. He numbly hung in the android’s grip, his sister following suit. He looked to the robot, knowing that in a matter of time, they would be right back in that lab, probably being turned into scrap metal.

Then, a miracle happened.

A foot connected with the Android’s face. Letting go of his victims necks. He shot backwards, crashing through several trees. Lapis groaned as he connected with the ground, and tried to see through hazy vision. Suddenly, a face appeared before him. A boy with purple hair and shining blue eyes looked at him. “Are you okay?” He asked. It was painful, but Lapis was finally able to say “Hel . . . Help.” 

The boy’s face shifted from concern to anger. He looked to Lazuli, who weakly nodded in agreement with her brother. The boy stood up and faced the Android, his face twisted into pure rage. Android 19 was equally pissed as he got on his feet. He stared at his new opponent, and took a stance, ready to fight. 

With a powerful scream, the boy flung himself at the android.

Lapis watched as the two battled with the utmost hatred for each other. The boy was agile and quick, able to dodge a hit or blast, and then retaliate with his own attack. However, the android seemed to be more experienced and stronger than him.

Lapis could barely keep his eyes open. The battle raged on, but he could notice the boy’s shortcomings. While he seemed slightly more knowledgeable than Lapis or Lazuli were, it was obvious Android 19 was gaining the upper hand.

The android smack the boy to ground near the twins. He tried to get up, but his wounds were catching up to him. He collapsed onto his knee, clutching his arm.

The android’s sick smile returned to his face. He raised his hand as a ball of energy collected in it. However, he was then hit with a ki blast, sending him to the other side of the forest

A man landed in front of the trio. He was tall and had spiked black hair. He was wearing an orange and blue gi. A super hero from comics popped into Lapis’ head.

The man turned his head to the purple haired boy and said something to him. Lapis could no longer hear due to the ringing in his ears.

The boy nodded as he stood up, shaking slightly. Lapis felt his vision darken, the return as an arm slipped around his waist, lifting him off the ground. He looked to his left and saw his sister, out cold.

He looked up and saw the purple haired boy. He was looking behind him, and as he turned his head, he caught Lapis’ eye. He gave him a gentle, reassuring smile before he looked forward in determination. 

Lapis passed out as they shot into the sky  
———  
His mind fluttered into consciousness as light shone through his eye lids. He rolled into the soft pillow and pulled the blankets around him tighter, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Then it hit him.

He sat up and observed his surroundings. He was in a very nice room with two beds. One held him, and the other held his sister. The clothes on him were not what he had been wearing earlier. He was now in a simple black T-shirt that was a size or two larger than him, and boxer briefs.

Was he in a hospital? Home? Heaven? Part of him hoped it was heaven.

The door to his right slid open as a figure walked inside and merrily exclaimed, “Hey, Your awake! You’re probably hungry.”

Yup, he was definitely dead.

It was the purple haired boy. He was holding two trays of food. Lapis also took note of the bandages on his face.

“Oh, sorry if I startled you,” Lapis silently watched as the boy set the trays down on the bedside table. “It must have been a while since you’ve eaten anything, so I’m supposed to warn you to eat slowly.”

Lapis was hearing the words faster than his brain was processing them. His mind was fuzzy as he recalled last night. The puzzle pieces became clear and started connecting, and he allowed himself to say something.

“Who are you?” He asked, his mind still buzzing furiously. The boy looked monetarily shocked. “Oh, sorry! I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Trunks Briefs.” He held out his hand, giving Lapis a polite hand shake. “I’m . . . Lapis.” His mind raced to give him extra information, “Sperenza. Lapis Sperenza.” Trunks beamed. “It’s nice to meet you, Lapis Sperenza.” With a lack of anything to say, Lapis stayed silent.

Trunks took a seat on the bed, and faced him. “This all must be pretty overwhelming for you. Just know that I’m here to help you and answer any questions you have!” Lapis pushed back the urge to laugh. Man, this kid was a dork. A dork who saved his life last night, but a dork nonetheless. Still, adrenaline was rushing through him. Everything was happening so fast, and a small sense of uneasiness rested in his soul. 

“I hope you know we’re not going to hurt you.” Trunks voice called Lapis to reality, “We want to help you guys as best as we can.” Trunks voiced was full of sincerity, and Lapis couldn’t detect a hint of dishonesty in his features. After years of being treated like a toy to be played with and abused, he was finally being given some form of kindness. The unease washed out of him, and went down some metaphorical drain. 

However, Lapis still had a lot of questions. He moved out of the covers, moving until he was sitting next to Trunks. 

“That guy . . . with the spikey hair. Who was he?” That stupidly bright smile returned to Trunks’ features. “Oh! That was Gohan. He’s my master. He felt my energy force when I was fighting that weird android clown thing, and came to save me. He took care of that . . . thing by the way.” 

“So . . . Android 19 is dead?” Trunks nodded fervently. “Yeah he is! Gohan came back with the his head, and my mom is analyzing it right now.” Lapis silently pondered to himself about this new information. This guy, Gohan, defeated Android 19. That seemed so unreal. Could he beat Android 13? Could he teach him how to beat Android 13? Thoughts jumbled together with Lapis’ head, leaving him frazzled. 

“Hey, Lapis,” Trunks’ hand on his shoulder snapped him back to clarity, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just . . . thinking.” Trunks said nothing as he let Lapis gather his thoughts. Lapis’ consciousness reminded him to do something. “Thank you.” It came out more unexpectedly than Lapis wanted, causing Trunks to look lightly bewildered. 

“For what?” He asked.

Lapis inhaled deeply. He had never done this sort of thing before. “Thank you for saving us. If you hadn’t shown up, we would be back in that old bastard’s disgusting hands again. I’m . . . indebted to you”.” The last words tripped clumsily out of his mouth, but he got his point across.

A light flush covered Trunks’ face as he moved his arm from Lapis’ shoulder and scratched the back of his head. “It’s no big deal, really! I couldn’t stand around and do nothing. You guys are just kids.” His arm dropped and his face more irritated, “What happened to you two should never have happened. But you guys are free and safe now, and it’s going to stay that way. So I promise you, as long as I live, neither of you will ever be imprisoned again.”

Lapis felt his heart skip a beat and his face grow warm. God, what was about this kid that was making him feel funny? He pressed down the feelings as he responded, “You . . . you better keep that promise.” Trunks’ mood seem to elevate. “I will! Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my- ow.” He unceremoniously smacked himself in the eye, earning a small snicker from Lapis, “Uh, you get the picture.” Trunks returned to rubbing his head awkwardly.

As Lapis’ laughing died down, a small thought implored him to act.

“Hey.” Once he got Trunks’ attention, Lapis leaned in, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He quickly pulled back, avoiding the other boy’s gaze. “That was an extra thank you. Don’t think to much about it.” Trunks obviously had, as he froze and became redder than a cherry.

For a second, a thought passed by that insisted Lapis should do it again.

It was interrupted by his sister waking up, the thought lost as the two boys caught her up to speed on everything. 

This day marks how the world for Lapis Sperenza, Lazuli Sperenza, and Trunks Briefs changed forever, the future shining bright with hope.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I’ve been dying to write this for ages. I’m a sucker for the Androids + Trunks as a Trio. And for 17/Mirai Trunks. This is the end result. 
> 
> I will most definitely be posting more 17/Trunks.


End file.
